1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors and connector units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Connector units serve as components that connect electronic apparatuses. The connector unit includes a first connector connected to a first electronic apparatus and a second connector connected to a second electronic apparatus. By connecting the first and second connectors, it is possible to transmit electrical signals between the first and second electronic apparatuses.
Reference may be made to Japanese Patent No. 5078168, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 10-50410, Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. 7-33410, and Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 5-73877 for the related art.